


Till next Life

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: She promised him five lifetimes. If not this then the next.





	Till next Life

She was standing in front of him but as a spirit. He could see her.. his heart was aching. She approached him and gave him a weak smile "Kurosaki-kun, can I have a word with you?"

He cast his eyes down and both of them went out for more privacy. He decided to be in his shinigami form so he could protect her if anything happened.. for the last time.  
  
It hurts.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, can you be the one who performs kensu on me?" She looked at him with a sad smile.

He panicked a bit "What? no don't go.. please!" His eyes were red from crying and he was barely holding himself.

She couldn't bear how sad he looked so she looked away and said "I have to leave. I don't want to turn into a hollow and hurt you"

He then shouted "Damn it! .. Why?! Why?!"

"Kurosaki-kun" She paused trying to collect her thoughts "My last wish is it for you to be the one who sends me away.. I don't want another one doing it."

"I don't want you to go away" He said avoiding her gaze.

"Neither do I.. but I want you to do it. Sorry If I am being selfish" She was barely holding back her tears.

He then looked her in the eye "You were never selfish.. You're far from selfish" He wiped his eyes with arm.  
  
"I can still see you when you visit soul society" She was trying to make it better but she knew it wasn't.  
  
"Still you're not here anymore!" He shouted as his tears fell  
  
Her tears fell too. She couldn't hold back anymore.. not when he was this sad. She hated him being sad..  
  
"Kurosaki-kun.." No, it would be to cruel to confess now.  
  
He looked at her with more tears forming in his eyes and hugged her. He started to sob. She hugged him back and cried.  
  
"I hope to see you there after a really long time." She said with plustred smile on her crying face.  
  
"No" He whispered as he hugged her even harder  
  
She didn't argue. It wasn't a situation where she could.  
  
After sometime when they calmed down a bit she asked "Could you perform it now, Kurosaki-kun?"

He didn't say anything. he just looked at her sadly and hesitantly.  
  
He got his sword out. His hand was shaking as it was making its way towards her head. His tears fell again

As he was performing it. She smiled hopefully and told him "Till next life, Ichigo-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sad. I usually don't like tragic stories and never imagined writing one but here it is. I wrote the story just for the last line
> 
> I might write another chapter of this


End file.
